Winchesters Meet a Demigod
by orcafan1
Summary: What happens when Bobby introduces the winchesters to a certain daughter of Apollo and what happens when Dean falls for her and she falls for him what will her father think?
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Apolla Curtis**

**Age: 19**

**Boyfriend: Dean Winchester**

**God/Goddess parent: Apollo**

**Abilities: can create and control light and heat breath (If you blow on the tip of an arrow and shoot it at a target the target will burst into flames)**

**Hobbies: Archery, singing, and playing guitar**

**Your prized possession(s): locket your dad gave you, bracelet your mother gave you before she died (The bracelet originally belonged to her since your dad gave it to her on her last birthday before she died), bracelet your dad gave you and bow and arrows you got from your dad**

**(Bracelet your dad gave you when you were living with him in Olympia it proves that you are a true Olympian)**

**(Your mothers bracelet that your dad handed down to you)**

**(Bow and arrows your dad gave you)**

**Symbol on your arm:**

**Sam's POV: Dean, Bobby and I walked into the Road House. We were hunting down something that was turning people into pure stone which kind of reminded me of the Greek monster Medusa. "So who exactly is this girl?" Dean asked. "You'll see" Bobby replied. "There she is". We walked over to a very pretty girl sitting at the bar with a quiver of arrows and a bow on her back. "Hey Apolla" Bobby said. *Well that's a name you don't hear every day* I thought. "Hey Bobby" she said hugging him. "How's your old man?" Bobby asked. "Busy but he's good" she replied. "Apolla these are the Winchester boys I was telling you about" Bobby said. "Sam and Dean am I right?" she asked. "That's right sugar" Dean said winking. Suddenly there was a really bright glare from the sun that hit Dean directly in the eyes. "Jesus Christ" he said covering his eyes. "It's ok dad" Apolla said looking up at the sky. "Um if you don't mind me asking you who are you talking to?" I asked. "My dad he's the one that did that he's pretty protective" she replied. "I'm still kinda confused if you were talking to your dad then where is he and why were you looking at the sky when you said his name?" I asked. "Let's sit down first" she said. We all found an empty booth and sat down. "Now before I say anything you both have to keep your mouths shut until I'm finished talking do you understand?" she asked. Dean and I nodded.**

**My POV: "I'm what you would call a demi-god my father is Apollo God of the sun, Archery, music, and poems" I said. Dean and Sam looked at each other for a moment then back and me and began to laugh. "It's true I'm not lying" I said. "There's no such thing as demi-gods Apolla they're just myths like Apollo" Dean said. "Whoa big mistake there Dean real big mistake" Bobby said. "What did you just say to me?" I asked getting up out of my chair. "Dean Apolla isn't lying she's serious and she's sensitive about these things Apolla he didn't mean it he's just thick headed" Bobby said. An extremely bright light shined in through the window and hit Dean square in the eyes it was so bright there was a possibility that it could blind him. "Congratulations Dean you've succeeded in pissing off a god" I said. "Dean apologize before you go blind" Sam said. "Alright, alright I'm sorry just tell him to stop" Dean begged. "Ok dad you can stop thanks" I said and the light subsided. "Told ya so" I said smirking. "You got any proof that you're a demi-god?" Sam asked. I lifted my sleeve and showed them Apollo's symbol that was on my arm. "It's been there since I was four" I said as I rolled my sleeve back down. "Wow" Sam said. "Well now that that's been taken care of lets get down to the hunt I thought you could help us out with this whole thing with people turning into stone" Bobby said. "Hey maybe it's Medusa" Dean said smirking I knew that he was joking and could see more light begin to shine in through the windows traveling up towards Deans eyes. "No dad it's ok I'll handle it thanks though" I said and the light subsided. "You're right Dean it is Medusa and if she's turned this many people into stone then she's not messing around she's like no one you've ever seen or met before she never kids around one glance at hers or the snakes eyes you turn into stone completely" I said. "You got anymore information on her I don't have a lot of Greek Mythology books and I know you know loads about this stuff" Bobby said. "Yeah sure I do" I said. "Well then tell us" Dean said. "Medusa wasn't born like this she had two sisters all three of them were absolutely gorgeous no man could walk by them without looking at them they were loved by all suitors. However Athena cursed her giving her the snakelike hair and the ability to turn you into stone by just looking at you" I said. "I would be more than happy to help you kill that woman she was the one who killed my mother". "Ouch I'm sorry" Sam said. "Don't worry about it you're not the one who took her away from me forever" I said. "Those are some beautiful bracelets " Sam said. "Thanks my dad gave me them this one use to belong to my mother before she died" I said pointing to my mothers old bracelet that my dad gave her. "And the other bracelet I got from my dad while I was up in Olympus" I said. "You lived up in Olympus?" Sam asked clearly amazed. "Yeah I did" I said. "She's one true Olympian the mark and bracelet proves it all" Bobby said. "Well I suggest we get a move on before this whole thing gets any worse" Sam said. We all got up and left the Road House. We had stopped at a motel on our way down to the gardens where the first attack was. "So do you have any special abilities or something?" Dean asked as he helped me unpack. "I can create and control light and heat breath" I replied. "Heat breath?" Dean asked. I picked up one of my arrows and motioned for Dean to follow me outside. I took an arrow out of my quiver and blew the end of it then pulled it back in the bow and aimed it at a tree then let it go. Once it hit the tree it the tree was engulfed in flames but soon died down leaving it in ash. "Cool" Dean said. "Thanks my dad can do the same" I said. "Can I ask you something?" I asked. "Yeah sure" Dean said. "I know this is gonna sound stupid but have you ever heard of the mythical creature the Pegasus?" I asked. "Yeah but…whoa, whoa wait a minute are you telling me that Pegasus horses are real?" Dean asked. "Basically yeah I am" I said. "You got proof?" he asked. "Follow me" I said. We walked out toward the woods where there was a clearing. I moved some of the bushes so we could see the clearing. "Look" I said as I pointed to a few Pegasus horses. "Whoa" Dean said. "Come on" I said as I motioned for Dean to follow me. "Wait we're not actually going out into that clearing are we?" he asked. "Of course we are these guys know me my father uses them to pull his chariot" I said. "Your not afraid are you?" I asked. "Of a horse no way" Dean said. "Then come on" I said. We slowly walked into the clearing and the horses walked toward us. One nudged Deans hand and he pet them. Suddenly the sound of flapping wings came from above us and the white winged horses backed off a little bit. "What's wrong?" Dean asked. I looked up and saw Moon my black Pegasus. "Dean look up" I said. "Whoa they come in black too?" he asked as Moon landed. "White, black and gold the black Pegasus is rare like Moon she's my Pegasus along with the gold and white Pegasus Star which is the one you were recently petting" I said "However the gold Pegasus is extremely rare". "Uh is it ok if I pet her or is she gonna kill me?" Dean asked. "She's no different from the others just approach her slowly the Pegasus is a shy animal" I said. Dean slowly walked forward with a hand stretched out. "Stop there and let her come to you" I said. It was a few seconds before Moon took a few steps forward and let Dean pet her. "The black Pegasus is misunderstood by some people because" "The color of their coat is dark making people think that they're mean" Dean said. "Yeah you could put it that way" I said. "Does she let you ride her?" he asked. "Of course she does she's been one of my best friends ever since she was given to me" I said. **

**(Moon)**

**(Star)**

"**So if these guys exist then does that mean unicorns exist too?" Dean asked. "From what my father told me unicorns used to exist a long time ago but somehow died out kinda like the dinosaurs and they are the ancestor of the Pegasus however if the unicorn did manage to survive then they are very hard to find especially the unicorn Pegasus my mom actually used to have one but he was let free when she died" I said. "Are you gonna tell Sam and Bobby about this?" Dean asked. "Well Bobby already knows and yes I'm going to tell Sam" I said. "Why don't I just go get him now?" Dean said. "Make it quick these guys won't hang around here forever" I said. Dean rushed off to get Sam while I stayed with the Pegasus horses. Soon I heard two sets of feet. "Whoa" I turned around to see an awe struck Sam. "Dude there's a black one too?" Sam said. "You can pet her Sam she won't hurt you" I said. Sam slowly walked towards Moon with his hand out. I motioned for him to stop and Moon waked forward and nudged Sam's hand allowing him to pet her. "Have you ever ridden her?" he asked. "Yeah" I replied. "What's it like?" Dean asked. "It's kind of like speeding down the road except you're up in the air on a horse" I said. Star walked up beside Moon still keeping a few feet in between them. The two of them spread their wings and flapped them a few times. I saw two necklaces fall from each of their wings. One from moons and another form Stars. They bent their heads down and picked them up. The two of them walked over to me and put a necklace in one of my hands. Star put her necklace in my right hand while moon put hers in my left. "Wow they're amazing" I said as I looked at the two beautiful necklaces. The two horses whinnied flapping their wings. "I think they want you to put the necklaces on" Dean said. "You guys mind helping me?" I asked handing each of them a necklace. I held my hair up and Dean put Stars necklace around my neck then Sam put Moons necklace round my neck. **

**(Necklace Star had in her wing)**

**(Necklace Moon had in her wing)**

"**Thanks" I said. "Anytime" they replied. Star nudged my shoulder and I turned around and saw her holding a necklace with a gold Pegasus. She dropped it in my hand and I gave her a kiss and Sam helped me put it on *Use these necklaces wisely if you need either Moon or Star clutch onto their pendent and close your eyes they will come* I heard my dad's voice say. I gave Moon and Star a kiss and they flew off with the other Pegasus horses. "What are the necklaces for?" Dean asked. "If I need either Moon or Star I just clutch onto their pendent and they'll find me but I'm not sure about the gold one" I said.**

**(Gold necklace Star gave you)**


	2. Chapter 2

The three of us went back to the motel and went to our rooms. I got into my pajamas and went to bed. Tomorrow was the day were we would start our hunt for Medusa.

Next Day

The next day I felt the sun shine through the window onto my face. I slowly opened my eyes. "Morning dad" I said smiling up at the sky. *Good morning* I heard his voice say in my head. I got out of bed and took a shower and got dressed. I packed up my stuff and grabbed my bow and quiver with arrows and walked out to the car. Dean took my stuff and put it in the trunk of the Impala. I got into the back seat while Sam got into the front seat and Dean got into the drivers seat. "You guys sure you're up to this, Medusa is one hell of a dangerous gorgon" I said. "Gorgon what the hell is that?" Dean asked confused. "A gorgon is a hideous looking woman" I said. "Oh" he said as he drove out of the parking lot. It was about a half hour till we got to the gardens. I could see the stone people from the car and I froze. Dean saw how scared I looked and he put a hand on my shoulder. I felt butterflies in my stomach when he touched me. "Bobby, Sam and I won't let anything bad happen" he said. I nodded my head and got out of the car. We walked through the front gate and began to look around looking for any evidence or clues as to where Medusa was. "Oh Apolla so good to see you again" I heard Medusa say. I squeezed my eyes shut incase she had her glasses off. I heard her step in front of me and stroke my hair. You're more beautiful than before. You were only a little girl when I first saw you with your parents. The snakes began to nip at my eyelids attempting to get me to open them. "Come on now Apolla lets see those beautiful eyes of yours. "APOLLA!" I heard Dean, Sam and Bobby yell. "Guys close your eyes!" I yelled back. I heard them stop and hoped to god that they closed their eyes. "Are these friends of yours Apolla?" Medusa asked. "Leave her alone!" Dean snapped. "Oh you are so handsome tell me are your eyes as beautiful as your face?" she asked. "Dean don't open your eyes no matter what she says don't listen to her" I said. "Dean huh and what's your name young man you must be Deans brother you both seem to share the same handsome gene what are the color of your eyes?" she asked. "Don't look at her Sam!" Bobby yelled. "Sam huh well Sam I must say you and your brother are very handsome. I had many handsome suitors that always looked at me but thanks to Athena I'm cursed to look like this for the rest of my life!" Medusa snapped. "Good" I said. I heard the ugly gorgon walk toward me and suddenly I felt her slap me. "Don't touch her!" Dean yelled. "Aw how sweet the handsome Dean sticking up for the lovely Apolla a mortal and a Demigod how sweet" Medusa said in a sickening tone. "It's not her fault that she's beautiful and you're disgusting" Dean snapped which earned him a slap as well. "Leave him alone!" I yelled. Suddenly I heard the gorgon scream and felt a lot of heat on my skin. *I'm blinding her quick find something to kill her with* my father said. I opened my eyes and started to search for something to kill Medusa with. I finally found an ax and ran over to her and cut her head off. I slid her dark sunglasses over her eyes so I wouldn't have to look into her eyes. "Thanks dad" I said. *Anything for you* he replied. "You guys can open your eyes now she's dead" I said. They all opened their eyes and sighed. "How did you…" Dean cut himself off when he saw me holding Medusas head by her snakelike hair. "That's nasty" he said. I looked around the garden hoping to find a box to put the head in and finally found one standing next to a statue. I put the head in the box and closed in. When I stood back up I found myself staring at my mother who was completely stone. I stood frozen in my spot. I felt tears fill my eyes. I suddenly broke down and fell to my knees. "Apolla what's…" Sam stopped in mid sentence when he saw what was in front of me. "Oh Apolla" he whispered. He got down next to me and pulled me into his chest. "That bitch it's all her fault she took her away from me" I cried. "Shhhhhh I know I know" Sam cooed. "What the hell is going…" Dean stopped when he saw me. "Apolla what's wrong?" he said as he got down next to me. "Dean the statue that's in front of you is Apolla's mother" Bobby said as he walked up behind us. "Oh man Apolla" Dean said. "She's gone I'm never gonna see her again" I cried. I felt Dean wrap his arms around me and take me out of Sam's arms and into his. "Apollo" I heard Bobby say. I opened my eyes and saw my father. I got up and ran into his arms hugging him as tight at I could. He hugged back and kissed my head. "Everything will be ok it's ok sweetheart" he cooed. He kissed the top of my head and we parted. He wiped away the remaining tears and kissed my forehead. "Your mother would be so proud of you" he said. "You helped" I said. "I only blinded her you were the one that killed her" he said. "I love you dad" I said hugging him. "I love you too Apolla and I couldn't be more proud of you" he said as we parted. "I have to go I'm very busy" I smiled and nodded as he left. I turned around and saw Sam, Dean and Bobby just staring. "Lets go" I said. "Apolla can I talk to you privately?" Dean asked. I nodded and told Sam and Bobby we'd meet them back in the parking lot. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked. "I wanted to say sorry it's gotta be tough losing your mom that way" he said. "Yeah it is" I replied. "I wish my dad and I were that close I'm sure Sam wishes the same thing" he said. "We lost our mom too she was killed by a demon" he said. "I'm sorry" I said. "Don't worry about it we'll get him one day or another" Dean said. "I hope you do" I replied smiling a little. "Me too" he replied. Both Dean and I began to lean in and without noticing it our lips connected. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist and pulled me closer making the kiss more passionate. However like all kisses it had to come to an end. "Wow" we said in unison. "Well I guess we should get going" I said. "Yeah come on" he said. We walked out of the gardens and out to the parking lot where Sam and Bobby were waiting. Bobby stood next to his truck with a raised eyebrow while Sam stood next to the Impala with a smirk plastered on his face. "I'll see you later Apolla promise me you'll keep those idjits in line" he said hugging me. "I will Bobby" I said smiling. "And you boys take good care of this girl you understand me?" Bobby asked eyeing both Dean and Sam. " Don't worry Bobby we will" Sam said. "You you watch were you put those hands of yours boy" Bobby said eyeing Dean. Dean just smirked and looked at me. I could feel a massive amount of heat raise up to me cheeks causing me to blush a deep red. I quickly got into the back of the car before either Bobby or Sam could see. Dean and Sam got into the car and Dean drove off while Bobby drove back home. When we got to a motel Dean checked us in and got the keys to our room. We walked into the room and I put my stuff down by the wall. Dean went straight to the bathroom for a shower. While I sat down on the chair across from Sam. "So who are you sharing with?" Sam asked not taking his eyes off of his laptop. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well you're not gonna sleep on the floor" he said. That's when it hit me. I had to share a bed with either Dean or Sam. "She's sharing with me Sammy she even told me while we were talking back at the garden. I looked up and saw a shirtless Dean smirking at me. "Like what you see sugar?" he asked. I could feel my cheeks get hot. "I guess I could share a bed with you" I said rolling my eyes like I could care less what bed I slept in. "I thought so" Dean said as he put on a shirt. Sam closed his laptop and took a shower while I waited for him to get out I decided to make conversation. "So what's it like being a hunter?" I asked. "I don't know what's it like being a demigod?" Dean asked. I rolled my eyes and got up walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge. "I asked first" I said. "I guess it's alright. I wouldn't say it's easy but knowing that you've saved someone's life makes it all worth it" he replied. "Oh" I said. "So what's it like being the daughter of a god?" Dean asked. "It's pretty cool being half goddess and being a pro at archery but the only downside to it is that I don't really get to see my dad being a god and all he's really busy it's his job to start the day and end it with the rising and setting of the sun" I said. "It's good to know that I'm not the only one with a tough life" Dean said. "Same here" I said. Once Sam got out of the shower I got in. The warm water felt good against my skin. My musles relaxed and I felt so much better. I washed by hair then got out of the shower. I got into my pajamas and left the bathroom and got in bed next do Dean who was already fast asleep along with Sam. "Goodnight Dean" I whispered as I turned the light off. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
